


Being His Pet

by blutGeleckt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fisting, BDSM, Collars, Communication, D/s, Domestic Discipline, Domination, Enemas, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Headspace, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Submission, Subspace, dominant!Kageyama, exploring kinks together, human animal, puppy!Hinata, submissive!Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutGeleckt/pseuds/blutGeleckt
Summary: "The first time his partner changes visibly, is when Tobio puts on the new collar he bought about a week ago from the pet store."This story is about an ever-changing relationship. How desires and needs change and how these need to be communicated. And when it all clicks into place you can be proud of what you have built together.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an exploration of a BDSM dynamic, more specifically about a D/s and petplay dynamic. It incorporates other things as well but these are the main things that drive the "plot" (if you can even call it that). There will not be any huge drama, just two humans stupidly in love, trying to create a fulfilled relationship that makes THEM happy, no matter what anybody else says. 
> 
> Please do not engage in BDSM based on what is written in this fic. Do your research first :)
> 
> And now I hope you enjoy my little story. English is not my first language. I've tried to correct everything as best as I can but I'm sure there will be mistakes here and there.

The first time his partner changes visibly, is when Tobio puts on the new collar he bought about a week ago from the pet store. It is a simple black leather dog collar with a d-ring attached to it and a metal clasp that is a little bit too big for Shouyou’s thin neck. When he put on the leather band, he admired how easy it would be to grab the collar and drag his lover across the room, the smaller one not having a chance to defend himself from the bigger man. Helplessly overpowered. Images of chaining him to the bed at the metal anchors, or maybe stringing him up to a hook that he wants to install above the bed, are flashing in his brain. But that’s for later when they actually will discuss a bit further what was actually alright to do and what not. 

Shouyou stares up at him, kneeling before him, in complete silence, round auburn eyes intensely focusing on Tobio. The taller man, who is standing and hovering above the kneeling man, widens his eyes in surprise. Usually his partner’s eyes only focus on him like that if they are doing their fast quick. A single-minded intensity directed towards the setter. Eyes that are calling to him, almost ordering him, “Toss to me!” – in absolute certainty that Tobio would comply. Because there was no other way; the ace’s presence becoming so big on the court that all other possibilities are eliminated. 

“Shou, is everything alright?”, Tobio asks. 

His lover doesn’t reply but lets out a small breath. He is different though, Tobio notices. Shouyou is very focused on him but it is not as extreme as before. Maybe it was just a trick of the light?

He still hasn’t replied. Tobio takes a few steps back in order to get a hold of the situation from further away but Shouyou follows him immediately on all-fours. Not awkwardly using his knees but his feet. It gives the orange-haired man a very dynamic appearance as if he is ready to spring into action at any moment. Almost like a primal animal, waiting for the right moment to attack. Tobio shakes his head. No, attack is not the right word. The air is thick with anticipation that is all emitting from the smaller man before him. In anticipation of what?

Tobio squats down so he is on eye-level with his lover and focuses intensely as if he is trying to figure out a particularly hard play that his opponents across the net are doing. Shouyou is still leaning on his hands, bending forward, nuzzling his chest and head-butting Tobio’s chest a little bit while doing so. Shouyou makes a noise that can almost be interpreted as a small whimper.

“Shouyou, what is going on?”, Tobio asks again, with a little more force this time. The smaller man just presses his head more into the taller man’s stomach as if to hide under him, seeking some sort of comfort. It slowly dawns on Tobio that maybe his partner actually can’t speak right now, that his lover was not at all behaving like a human. It sends a shiver down his spine. This is interesting. 

Tobio abruptly stands up and Shouyou loses his balance and almost falls over because he has been leaning so hard into his taller lover’s body. He lets out a little whine because of this but quickly looks up, focusing his whole attention again on Tobio. ‘Again with that intensity,’ Tobio thinks and a warm feeling is settling in his stomach. 

This is not discussed at all. Tobio has read enough to know that they will take everything very slowly. It has taken Shouyou so long to even admit that he wants to try out more things in their relationship, that he has been dissatisfied with how things have been going. To be honest, Tobio has not really understood at first what his partner was talking about. He just noticed that his partner had become increasingly more emotional at the littlest of things. The breaking point arrived when Shouyou lashed out at the dark-haired man after a practice match. Back then it was confusing but now he understands it a lot better.

_  
“I’m so sick and tired of always deciding everything in this relationship!” had burst out of the orange - haired man as they were standing in the supermarket deciding on which vegetables and meat to buy. Even he himself seemed surprised at this outburst, clasping his hands over his mouth, but eyes still darted back and forth in distress. Tobio took a deep breath and shifted his stance to full body-height at that time and said, “Alright, then let’s buy some mushrooms, carrots and pork meat. We can just do a stew tonight and discuss why you just snapped at me unprovoked. We are not having an argument in the middle of a supermarket.” His tone didn’t allow for any sort of arguing back. Hinata looked down in shame but to Kageyama’s surprise he could also see a bit of… relief? The smaller man’s shoulders sagged a bit and he looked a bit more relaxed than he did before. That was the first clue._

_Back at home they prepared the meal in silence; they are a well-practiced team even in the kitchen nowadays. Shouyou was oddly silent the whole way through. Usually he would chatter up a storm about the practice match, about their teammates, about new strategies for the next game and any sort of training they planned to do the upcoming days. Since they had joined the same pro-volleyball team they were basically attached to each other’s hips, not even playing on different teams anymore which is what they had done during their time at college._

_“So tell me,” Tobio spoke between bites, “why did you yell at me in the supermarket?”_

_In the beginning of their relationship, when they had just finished high school, they had been terrible at communicating with each other. Always expecting the other to telepathically know what the other wanted just like when they were on the court. It had taken a lot of frustrated shouting and even crying on Hinata’s part until they had realized that they really needed to talk about what they wanted and not just assume things about each other. So Tobio patiently waited for his lover to explain what had happened. Patience was something he had needed to learn at some point after all._

_“I… I think I’m just really nervous for our next game…”_

_Tobio nodded. He had seen the game tapes of their next opponent and it looked like it would be tough nut to crack, but not impossible. “But that’s not all, I guess,” Hinata continued, “I don’t know why but recently I’ve just been so stressed out with my father’s hospital stay and the worries and fears go constantly on and on in my head. Mom is always asking me nowadays if this or that treatment would be good for Dad, as if I had any better clue than her and I’ve been trying to read everything up and see what other people have experienced…” It was like a dam bursting. Tobio stopped eating and held onto Hinata’s hands over the table, his lover barely suppressing his tears. “Today I was just… please don’t make me decide on anything more tonight! Please, I’m… I’m just at my limit right now.” And his usual ball of sunshine had tears leaking out of his eyes and Tobio stood up and pulled his life-partner in a crushing hug to his chest. He guided him over towards the sofa in the living room, dinner forgotten, sat him down and let him cry it out._

_Tobio had never been good with words, not even comforting someone by touch had come to him naturally. It was Shouyou that had slowly brought this caring and physical side of him out in the open that had been buried deep inside of him. Growing up in a household that hadn’t encourage touch and where everyone held each other at arms-length, had definitely left an imprint in the blue-eyed man’s life. Hinata had been the one with the warm hugs, the kisses and the constant physical reassurances that someone to lean on was there for him now. He had made him want to reciprocate that kindness that was directed towards him._

_After the storm passed, Shouyou was half draped over his lover’s body, head pressed tightly to his chest just listening to his hear-beat, finally calmed down. “I’m sorry Shou, you have a lot on your plate right now and I hadn’t realized how much it has affected you. You seemed OK with the situation until now - have you just been pretending?” The orange mop of hair had just slightly nodded against his chest but that was answer enough. Tobio sighed a little in annoyance. “You do know that you have to tell me if something is bothering you. And if I can help you with your father in any way, I would gladly do so.” His smaller partner let these comforting words wash over him, exhausted from the emotional outburst._

_“Shouyou, do you often feel overwhelmed with decisions you have to make?” Tobio asked cautiously. He didn’t want to offend his partner but at the same time he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Hinata stiffened a little in his arms but nodded again a little bit. Tobio waited for a bit and he was not disappointed. “Not on the court. And only since this has happened with my father. It sometimes just feels like it’s all too much,” his voice broke a little bit at the end. Kageyama held his little lover a bit more tightly at the sound of his voice. The taller man asked, “Do you want me to take up more of the household chores until your father is getting better again?”_

_“No!”, came as an immediate response. Amber eyes suddenly staring at him from his chest. “I don’t mind the chores themselves at all! I just… don’t want to have to decide when to do what, what to cook, what to eat…”_

_“I’ll look into how I can help you, OK?” Tobio said, storing Hinata’s response for later. “But now let me take care of you tonight, you don’t have to worry about a thing...” And Tobio did take care of him until Shouyou had no voice left anymore to even scream in pleasure._

_The next day he googled around a bit just to see if he could find any tips and came across the term D/s. Domination and submission. It made him wonder. The only kinky thing Tobio had ever done to Hinata were the occasional swats on the ass and that one time he had blindfolded his partner. Hinata seemed to have liked it, but Kageyama didn’t really like the blindfold since he loved looking into Shouyou’s eyes a lot while they had sex. His partner actually liked the swats a lot and usually came pretty fast if he handed them out every now and then. But this was not of immediate concern. What Tobio was interested in was the domestic discipline aspect. The word “discipline” had made Hinata shiver visibly when Tobio explained what it actually meant. His eyes glazed over as Tobio went further along in his explanation of what this meant._

_“For the time being I can set out a weekly schedule with our chores and mark who has to do what. Everything would be planned out so you can just fall back on that plan and you don’t have to worry about the little decisions anymore. But the thing is, I will get the last word on everything. If you are not sure, you ask me for clarification. If you can’t finish your task because of any sort of reason, you consult with me. If you don’t you will get punished.”_

_“Punished…?”, Shouyou stared at him wide-eyed. But they shone as if Tobio had given him something precious, something he desired. This gave him more confidence to go on. “Yes, punished. Spanking to be exact.” And Tobio didn’t think it was possible to see a brighter and wider smile on his lover’s face than in that moment. And Tobio had decided that he wanted to be the cause of this sort of happiness until the day he died._

_And so they slowly slipped into these roles. Shouyou became quieter at home, but it was a satisfied kind of silence, like a cat bathing in the sun yawning contently. Tobio himself had always been on the demanding side. While the “King of the Court” comments had hurt him greatly during his adolescence, in his adult-life he finally learned how to properly channel this need inside of him to take the lead. On the court he was a team player, easily adjusting for his teammates, but also challenging them to do the best as they could. But at home with Shouyou, he was in control. In the beginning his lover had been hesitant but more and more often, he came to Tobio and asked for his opinion and “what he would do”. The bigger one assumed that the reassurance that this sort of dynamic provided gave his partner the necessary balance back that he had lost while his father was ill._

_In essence, Hinata relished in being able to hand over the control to the person he loved most in the world. The absolute trust that shone in his amber eyes whenever he came to Tobio made the taller man’s heart squeeze painfully. They had found another depth to their relationship, another way to deepen the bond, another thing that held them together and he did not ever want to give this up. Even when Shouyou’s father came out of the hospital and a big stress factor was taken off of Shouyou, the smaller man never asked to return to their previous relationship dynamic.  
_

And all of this leads them to the here and now. Shouyou on all fours, wearing a dog collar, not speaking at all only letting out little whines every now and then. Kageyama makes a decision right in this moment that will probably change their relationship once again.

“Stop this whining at once!” Tobio commands, putting on a stern face. His partner’s eyes widen and he immediately stops making any noise. “Good boy.” The taller man bends down and pets his soft head, smiling softly. Shouyou’s eyes shine with happiness as he leans into the touch. 

Tobio walks away towards the couch. “Come here, let’s watch some TV” he says over his shoulder and sits down. Shouyou leaps towards him on all fours – it was a magnificent sight to see his athleticism while he moved in a way that would look awkward for most humans – and jumps on the couch. “Oh no, you don’t,” Kageyama calmly pushes him down. “Animals don’t belong on furniture. You stay at my feet, little one.” 

Shou’s eyes were impossibly wide and he looks at him again with those intense eyes. 

Something clicks into place. 

 

This is all new territory and at some point, the collar has to come off and they have to discuss all of this. Conversations about what this means for the relationship, how far to take this and so on. But for now, an owner and his dog would watch TV, the dog’s head on his owner’s knees looking at his handler in absolute love and adoration. A love that was reflected right back by his owner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has a little treat for Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is so self-indulgent, I can't even. I hope you enjoy it :)  
> I was listening to Bleachers "All My Heroes" all the way through. I imagine this is also the song playing on their car ride in this chapter.

“You have everything you need in your bag?” Tobio asked his lover over the shoulder. Shouyou is going through his sports bag again just to make sure that everything is in place. “Ah! I forgot my knee guards. I’ll be right back!” 

The taller man sighs a bit but he has to admit that he is also a bit nervous about what the day held in store for them. 

After finally managing to be on their way in their car, Tobio turns on music they will both enjoy to lighten the atmosphere a bit. His partner is fidgeting nervously beside him, in the corner of his eyes Kageyama sees him wringing his hands. 

“You know, we don’t have to do this, Shou,” Tobio says, “this is supposed to be fun after all.”  
“I-I know, but… I just wonder about the people we are going to meet. It still surprises me that there are more people _like us_.” 

A tone of wonder creeps into his voice. Yes, it was very surprising to find out that there are more people out there who like to do the same thing that they like to do. 

“Tobio, it’s just that the only person who has ever seen me like this is you. Even though I know that they are the same, I still wonder whether they are going to judge me.”

“Now listen. Even if anybody judges you. The only one whose opinion will matter is mine. So, stop worrying about that. You know how I love that side of you,” Tobio reassures his partner and reaches over with his hand and strokes his head. Shouyou visibly relaxes and looks out of the window. A content sigh escapes him. Tobio has been wondering about that. Doing things like petting his head, cuffing the back of the shorter one’s neck, yanking his hair and so on. Lately these kinds of actions have been bringing the orange-haired man into such a complying and obedient headspace. Sometimes his eyes went glassy and he sometimes would tilt his head to the site as if to offer his neck in submission. Tobio chuckles. They have enough time to talk about what is happening to the smaller man. 

“You know, lately you have been acting quite compliant.” He tosses the ball up in the air and sees whether Shouyou would spike it. Shouyou blushes a bit and tenses again. But then he visibly forces himself to relax. He wonders if he accidentally stepped on something unsettling for the smaller man. Maybe he should have been more careful in asking about such a sensitive topic. But he is surprised when he receives an answer nevertheless.

“Lately, I think whenever we are alone, this urge overcomes me just to subordinate myself to you. And not just in any way but… like when I wear your collar. There is a switch and when you use your growly voice, or when you tower over me really closely, or when you cuff me,” his voice trails off as if he remembers these incidents at the very moment and his voice becomes dreamy, “the switch just gets flipped and I get the urge to submit to you. I sometimes fight it but mostly it just overpowers me.” Tobio hummed in acknowledgment. “A-and sometimes this happens not even when we are alone and it’s embarrassing,” Shouyou continues after a short while, visibly embarrassed by his own urges. 

That is something completely new for Tobio, he had not known that the urge in Shouyou to submit is so strong. His ace was normally such a dominant presence on the court that it is sometimes hard to consolidate his volleyball playing partner with the obedient lover at home. It is apparently also something that unnerves his lover, so he says, “Alright, we will talk about this tomorrow and see why this is happening. But for now, don’t worry about it too much. You’re getting a treat today so focus on that.”

Kageyama grins wolfishly at that. “Oi, don’t speak as if you don’t enjoy this as well,” Hinata pouted. Tobio smirk gets a bit wider. He had nothing to counter that. 

The rest of the car ride they spend talking about the team, and the latest game they played. Meanwhile the landscape passes them. It was a beautiful spring day and they could see many cherry trees blossoming outside already. The landscape turns more and more into deep countryside. The villages they pass become smaller and smaller until they are finally there. 

They get out of the car and park where there are a few other cars parking at the side of the road. Kageyama checks on his phone whether they are at the correct spot and it seems like it is. And as soon as they figure that out, they see another couple, a middle-aged man holding the leash of a younger woman who was in a tight black shirt and short spanks. A thick pink collar was the only color popping out from her otherwise completely black outfit. Tobio stares a bit at her dog mask, appreciating the craftsmanship that hid her nose and mouth and let him assume that she is probably a doberman because of the coloring of its snout. When they pass the two volleyball players they can see some leather straps that go over her spanks and keep a dog tail attached just were her tail-bone is supposed to end. The handler nods at them, smiling and stops. 

“Hey there. You are new here, I have never seen you here before! This is my pup Layla. Nice to meet you!” he smiles indulgently at his companion as she shakes her hips a little bit to make her tail wag. ‘Cute,’ is all Tobio can think and makes him wonder how a tail would look on his lover. 

Shouyou seems to be a bit shocked by the open display between these two and lost for words. Tobio replies instead, “Nice to meet you, too. We are new to this all and we don’t know if we will play today. My pup can be a bit shy at times.” He grabs Hinata by the shoulder and places a kiss on the top of his head which makes his little one whelp a bit in surprise and flushes his entire face. “H-hi, nice to meet you, too!” he stammers out. 

The older man laughed openly. “That’s OK, the first time is always the most stressful. Just do whatever feels right as long as it’s within the rules of the event guidelines. Now, we need to go on, Layla is getting very impatient.” And true to his words his puppy was pulling a bit at his leash wanting to go on since she has heard barking from not so far away and wants to investigate. 

Once the other two were out of ear-shot Tobio turned towards his partner. “Is this too much, Shou? You know that we can turn around at any point in time and spend some time just the two of us. I won’t hold it against you if you are overwhelmed.” Shouyou hesitates a bit and looks down. “No, it’s alright, I think. I’m just a bit surprised with how open they were. I still want to see how this will be with others.”

The taller man smiled down at his lover. “I’m proud of you, Shouyou, you know that, right?” Shouyou blushed even more. “I’ll put on my gear now!” he says a bit too loudly and hides his face inside the car to get his bag. Tobio thinks his lover does gives the cutest reactions and smiles warmly. He loves it when his boyfriend lets out these helplessly rattled reactions. 

When they started to change their relationship to a more unequal power balance, he, at first, had not realized how much internalized shame Shouyou actually held within him. It definitely had not been obvious, especially since they had been together for so long. The smaller one certainly had never been shy about being naked. He loved sex and would also actively initiate and ask for it many times. 

But his desire to submit, that is not something that is easy for Shouyou to admit up to this day. After all, a man is not supposed to like giving up control. A man is supposed to be dominant and strong. No matter how many times Tobio told him that it doesn’t make him less of a man to submit to him, it still sometimes does get to the smaller man. When he got into these moods Tobio liked to _show_ him how good it could be to give up that control that he was so harshly fighting for. 

Flashes of Shouyou over his knees as he spanked him as a punishment for being a bratty little shit in public. Or the one time when he punished him for suddenly disappearing on him while they went shopping for new volleyball gear. He had watched him while he cleaned himself out as punishment. He had stood leaning at the bathroom door, observing calmly as his sub inserted the special shower nozzle and observed as the amount of water increased and his belly inflated a tiny bit. His lover had almost cried then and there out of shame as Tobio told him to hold it all in just a bit longer. But all the way the little one had been hard as a rock, excited by his own shame and his lover of so many years observing him over something so intimate and embarrassing. Turn out his little one has a humiliation kink.

Or that one time he stretched Shouyou to the limit, absolutely fascinated by his big hand almost disappearing completely inside the ace’s ass, in absolute wonder how something this big in comparison could fit inside such a little hole. His sub had shouted that he couldn’t stretch anymore that he was so full of Tobio and babbled how he could not take anymore. “You know how to stop this any time, little one,” was all the tall man said. And Shouyou had moaned so beautifully, his hoarse screams turning more and more into sobbing, the smaller one’s cock – completely unattended – leaking all over his own stomach as Tobio kept stroking his prostate over and over again. That was the first time his small lover came untouched. 

Tobio shakes his head. The memories alone stirr something in his gut that make him incredibly excited, almost comparable to that feeling when he knows he will nail the perfect toss for his teammate. While he has been day-dreaming, Shouyou has taken off his sweater, revealing a tight crop top that covered just the top of his abs. A leather harness had gone over it, one with multiple d-rings to where leashes and restraints could be attached. He is wearing a pair of black shorts that barely covered his toned butt and his old knee and arm protection gear from volleyball as well as some leather gloves so he can crawl around on the floor if he wishes to do so. All that’s missing is the leather collar but Tobio is carrying it in his pocket. The tall man pulls his lover into a hug. “You look amazing, Shouyou!” Confidence returns to the orange-haired man and he grins up at him with a smile on his face. “What about my collar?”

“I will hold onto it and give it to you if you ask me again once you have seen the others. Like you told me, the collar can be one of your switches and I don’t want you to go under before you are absolutely comfortable and certain you want to do this,” Kageyama explains to him.

“Alright.” It makes Tobio happy that the smaller one acceptes his authority so easily. Especially somewhere where everything was unknown to them both. It shows, that if anything were to happen, the smaller man trusts him with making the decision; something that makes Tobio incredibly proud. 

They walk along a small path, they are surrounded by trees, the air is comfortably warm and the smell of the cherry blossom trees gives them a feel of familiarity out of all these new sights that opens up to them as they enter the clearing. On the green meadow, a few human puppies were already playing with each other, fetching balls and toys for their owners. Some owners are comfortably lounging around the clearing, some sitting on camping chairs, chatting with each other, others were busy interacting with their puppies. 

Shouyou takes a sharp inhale and gasped. “Kiyoko-san?!”

To both of their extreme surprise there stand their former team manager, not even a few meters away. At the exclamation the elegant woman turned around, giving off an air of confidence that had not been there when they had been in high school. Behind her, two human puppies were running up to her. 

“Tanaka-senpai, … Yacchan..?” Shouyou says again faintly in shock. Tobio is not fairing much better. Never in their wildest dreams could they have expected that at a puppy play event they would meet three members of their old team. 

Kiyoko smiles and walks over to them, followed by Tanaka and Yachi, both walking on all fours, coming to a crouching halt in front of Tobio and Shouyou. They both aren’t wearing masks so it’s easy to recognize them. Tanaka has not changed much except that his hair is a bit longer now than during his high-school years. Yachi has grown a bit but stands still at the same height as Shouyou as he has grown a bit as well. Both look just as surprised to see the two pro-volleyball players. Only Kiyoko seems unfazed by it all. 

“What a coincidence to run into you two here of all places,” she states pleasantly and smiles softly. “May I introduce my two pups to you? This is Bandit,” she pointed towards Tanaka who looked down abashedly, “and this is Lady.” She stares pointedly at Tobio. Shouyou looks up to him as he clears his throat in order to get his bearings back. “Ahm. This is Shou.” 

Kiyoko nods. Not all handlers want a new name for their pup. She directs her speech towards Tobio but she also looks at Shouyou, who is still standing there, gaping a bit. “You may call them by their pup names during this event, please don’t call them by anything else, it messes with their headspace. Is it alright to call your puppy by his animal name?” 

The smaller man flushes again out of embarrassment but he also looks a bit breathless. Have they found yet another switch that can bring out this submissive nature? And was it the way that all questions were directed towards his dominant, because all responsibility lays with him today? All Tobio can see is that Shou glances up at him, a bit dazed. The roles that had been unsettled by the familiar presence of their old teammates settle back into place because Shouyou is looking for direction with him, his dominant, and he will make a decision for his submissive.

“Yes, that’s alright for him. Shou, do you want your collar?”  
But the shift in the smaller man’s head already occurred and he is on all fours, looking up at his handler, intensely focusing on him, awaiting a command. So Kageyama just takes out the collar and puts it on him, concentrating on making it not too tight and not too loose at the same time. 

“Do you want to play with the other puppies?” He directs yet another question at him. Shou immediately focused his attention to Bandit and Lady. Both have also gone on all fours waiting a bit at a distance what the newcomer puppy would do. 

All eyes are trained on Shou as he walks over towards them, most of his weight laying on his legs and knees but his hands still touching the ground. Tobio admires his tight back and the graceful movement yet again. He can never get tired of seeing his pup move around on all fours as if it were the most natural thing to do in the world. 

Shou gets closer to the two, Bandit being the first to approach the smaller puppy. They sniffed at each other and slowly Lady also approached them. They started nuzzling each other, rubbing heads together and Lady’s tongue darts out to licks Shou’s cheek very quickly. Shou looks a bit stunned at that but lets out a happy bark for the first time that day and start licking lady enthusiastically over her face as well. Bandit darts between the two of them – maybe to protect lady – and soon the three of them are darting around each other, barking happily, playing and tugging at each other. 

“Let’s sit down over there,” Kiyoko gestured towards a small table with a few chairs around it. Tobio has been so focused on how Shou is doing that he has completely forgotten that he still has company. He nods in response. 

“I hope I came not across as to brash when I introduced Ryuu and Yacchan like I did. They have been looking forward to this event for so long and for the chance to mingle around other puppies that I didn’t want them to spend today’s limited time explaining themselves. It would have messed with their headspace, as you probably know.” 

“No, that was completely fine. I think it lessened the awkwardness of meeting someone you already know at a kink event,” Kageyama laughs a bit awkwardly. “I’m actually quite glad that Shou can play with others who are already familiar to him. Since this is the first event that we have ever gone to, we have both been quite nervous actually,” Kageyama admitted. Kiyoko nodded in understanding. 

“The first event I ever went to was nerve-wracking as well. Back then I only had Bandit and we basically did nothing at all on that day. Just stood and observed what the others were doing. At that time, I was also not quite comfortable with being the dominant in the relationship so that was that.”

“If I may ask…,” Tobio started. “How I came to be the proud owner of two human puppies?” Kiyoko chuckles. She really has grown into an even more stunning beauty than she had been during her high school days. “Well I kept in touch with Ryuu because I have always liked his good spirit and earnestness. He is in a way a simple guy, but that’s what I like about him. Straight forward, wears his heart on his sleeves. He was the one to introduce me to puppy play, actually. At first, I was uncomfortable… but once I saw how happy he is in this headspace, I just couldn’t help but want to make him happy like this.” 

Tobio understands her motivations so well. Wasn’t he the same with Shouyou? He just can’t get enough of trying to make his lover happy. 

“And then Yacchan came along. It almost broke what Ryuu and I had with each other since he didn’t want to stand in between us. Underneath all that bravado that he puts on, he is really the most selfless man I have ever had the honor to meet. He was ready to give it all up so that I could be with Yacchan. It took some time to convince him, that both Yacchan and I wanted him as well. And Ryuu helped Yacchan get over her self-consciousness. As a puppy there is really no place for anything like that.” She trailed off. 

Tobio is absolutely fascinated. He is incredibly bad with staying in touch with people so he never really knows what has happened to his former teammates. Shouyou is always the one updating him on this and that life event of their old friends but he also has a bad memory for things he doesn’t seem relevant enough in his life at the moment. He has had no idea that the three of them are together but he is glad that he knows now.

“And you two?” Kiyoko asked curiously. “I mean, almost everybody on the team knew that there was chemistry between you two, but at the same time you two were such volleyball fanatics that it seemed like you two would never do anything about it.”

So that was how it must have looked from the outside. 

“It’s not like we weren’t aware. But I think the both of us decided to focus first and foremost on volleyball. It was like we had an agreement during our high school days. And afterwards we went to different colleges to play and only with the distance we realized that we wanted more, that we still wanted to be together, even without volleyball. And now we are on the same team again and we play better than we have ever played before.” Tobio must be looking ridiculously happy right now since Kiyoko let out a small laugh. 

“And what about this?” Kiyoko points her head quizzically towards the puppy pile that has been quiet for some time now. They all seem to soak up the warm rays of the sun, cuddling with each other, and something warm stirred insight him at the sight of the three puppies together.

“This is actually quite recent. To be frank, sometimes I don’t even know what I’m doing. I try to read as much as I can about it online but many things don’t feel right for Shou and I so I’m just fumbling along. That’s also why we came here; to maybe speak to some people with more experience.” 

Kiyoko nodded deep in thought. “Yes, that’s a very good idea actually. Well, if you don’t mind asking me, you can ask me anything any time. Also, here is my number if you want to stay in touch after this.” 

Tobio is grateful at the offer and takes it. “Actually, before you were mentioning that you didn’t want to disrupt their headspace. Shou and I have been talking about certain ‘switches’ that bring out his submissive side and how he was concerned that it’s happening more and more often, even when we are not alone.” 

“Well, that’s quite common in the beginning of such a relationship dynamic actually. It’s when you don’t yet know how far you want the D/s in your relationship to go. Do you want it all the time or do you only want it in the bedroom, or a mixture in certain situations and so on and so forth. It’s important to set boundaries for both you and him, but don’t worry, you will both figure this out as time goes on. As long as you both communicate with each other it should be fine,” Kiyoko reassures him. Kageyama is relieved that this seems to be quite normal and it also gives him a new sort of understanding of what is happening in their relationship. He will speak to Shouyou about this later. But for now Kiyoko has other plans. 

“Bandit, Lady! Come! Time for food!” Both puppies perk up and after a short moment disentangle themselves from Shou and come bounding over towards her. Shou shakes himself a bit groggily and looks wonderingly at what just happened. After a short while he comes back but immediately head over to Tobio and sits at the feet of the sitting man. Tobio thinks that he can never get enough of Shou kneeling before him. “Good boy,” Tobio praises him. 

“Do you want to feed your puppy as well, Kageyama-kun?” Kiyoko asks. Tobio looks at her and then at his puppy who kneels expectantly. “Yes, please, Kiyoko-san,” he replies. How will Shou react when he does what he plans to do. “I have a spare bowl; do you need it?” she asks him. “Oh, thank you.”

Shouyou does not seem to understand what is going on. He must be quite deep into his headspace to not have caught on what his owner is planning. 

Kiyoko gives him a bowl full of small crackers that can be eaten without a big mess. Bandit and Lady are enthusiastically eating out of their bowl, butts up and hands besides their respective bowls. Tobio puts the bowl down before Shou. He looks confused. He has never eaten out of a dog bowl before after all. He looks unsure now as if it slowly dawns on him what he is supposed to do. 

His owner can see the inner battle, the human pride with his animal instinct. But he has been quite deep into his headspace for the last hour and finally he bends forward and takes the first cracker into his mouth and slowly chews it. 

“I’m so proud of you. You are such a good boy, Shou,” Tobio pets him proudly as the puppy takes another one of the treats in his mouth. “Such a good boy for me,” the dark-haired man murmurs and keeps on stroking his head. 

He heard Kiyoko laughing beside him. Bandit was leaning with his front paws on his owner’s legs and licking her face and Lady was shaking her butt as if she had a tail that was waggling behind her. “Yes, Bandit, you’re a good boy, too! No need to get jealous!” Kiyoko kept on laughing. She seems to be ticklish as Bandit was licking her neck now. Lady is also attacking her owner with her wet tongue, now. “Alright, alright, you too, Lady! Good girl!” 

Tobio has never seen the woman so happy and so exuberant. He looks down at his own puppy. He strokes his pup’s head again. Deciding to come to this event was a very good idea even though they both had been quite nervous about it. 

Shou barks and leaps over to the other puppies. He animates them to play with him again and they do. His little sunshine. Tobio smiles.


	3. I'm not an abuser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things that Shouyou still has to learn about this dynamic.

They are at deuce with the opponent, the next two consecutive points will decide the match. The ace of the opposing team has just blown through his block as if it was nothing. And maybe his effort is nothing because his legs feel like lead, only sheer will-power is making him jump at this point. Tobio and him have been doing their quick from the very beginning and Shouyou has been zipping across the court constantly in order to mislead the defense of the opposite team. 

Right now, he is rotated into the back, and awaits the serve. A pinch server but at this point he doesn’t care about such things. All that matters is, that he is going to touch the coming ball, no matter what. He puts all his weight into the ball of his feet, taking a deep breath; here it comes. The ball heads in his direction, he moves into its trajectory and makes contact. The ball is in the air. Tobio sets and Shouyou is already flying, this time an attack from the back. But his vision slows only down a little bit. Not fast enough to see the blockers already up in the air and his attack gets shut down. If they can’t score the next time, they will have lost. 

The next serve goes up in the air again, and this point is a harsh battle. The ball gets spiked and sometimes floats over the net seemingly endlessly, but at the same time it feels like a blink of an eye. Volleyball is really a game of fast reflexes and speed. And before Shouyou can take his next breath the game is over. The opposing attacker has again blasted his way through their defense, Hinata still diving in mid-air but the ball has already touched the ground. 

A moment of silence and then the crowd roars for the opposing team. Shouyou’s team wins silver instead of gold. How cruel to have it snatched away from you right before your eyes. Hinata stays on the ground, too exhausted, too disappointed in himself to stand up. He doesn’t feel like he will have the strength to look his teammates in the eyes. Still gasping for breath, he sees some shoes in his line of vision. Tobio’s shoes. 

“Oi, get up, Hinata. We have to line up,” he says, and Shouyou is able to hear a small trembling in his voice. The smaller man can barely move but complies slowly. His other teammates help him up. Bokuto has tears running down his face. Nobody on their team will judge him for that. They have fought so hard and yet it wasn’t enough. 

The rest of the day passes in a haze, Shouyou barely keeping himself on his feet. Tobio is there and supports him whenever he stumbling but the orange-haired man barely notices. Then they are finally at home and they order take-out, both too tired to cook. 

They are both sitting on the couch, Hinata curled up in a ball beside his boyfriend. “Say, Tobio, can we have a session after dinner?” The smaller one asks. Tobio looks at him in surprise and scowls. 

“Absolutely not. I’m way too exhausted to do anything tonight, let alone plan any sort of session,” he replies. “It doesn’t have to be anything fancy,” Shouyou retorts, “it can just be a bit of spanking or maybe the rod, since we can never usually do that since nothing can interfere with my body’s condition. But since we have a few days off I thought…”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it. But again, not tonight. Let’s just go to bed early tonight,” Kageyama says and closes his eyes again, resting his head against the couch. The game has taken out a lot of him as well. Therefore, he doesn’t notice how Shouyou curls himself further into a ball and shivers a little. Suddenly the smaller one feels cold and a deep unease settling inside of him. This unease does not let go even after he has eaten dinner. It feels like an itch that he can’t scratch and it makes him anxious. Tobio doesn’t notice his fidgeting partner, since soon after dinner, he retires to the bedroom and turns off the light in there, leaving Shouyou alone in the living room watching TV. 

Completely exhausted and yet still feeling uneasy, he falls asleep watching a rewind of their lost match on TV. 

At some point during the night Tobio notices his boyfriend is still not in bed and steps into the living room. He sighs, turns off the TV and carries his lover into the bed, the small body barely moving. He is surprisingly heavy because of all his muscles but Tobio manages without waking him up. He falls asleep beside him, spooning his lover in a loose embrace. 

 

“I don’t understand it, why won’t you give me a session?!” Shouyou shouts at his lover and dominant from across the room. 

“I’m not going to give you a session like this, Hinata!” Tobio yells back at him. Shouyou draws back as if slapped. His boyfriend never calls him like that anymore unless he is very angry and reverts back to his teenage years of constantly yelling at the shorter one of them. The tightness inside his belly clenches and he feels even heavier than before. His whole skin feels itchy as if something has got to give but he doesn’t understand what. A session would help, he knows it – preferably involving a bit of pain. But his dominant won’t give it to him. He is so frustrated he wants to cry. 

Tobio takes a deep breath, but anger is still vivid in his stormy eyes. “I’m not an abuser, Hinata. I will not hurt you because we have lost a game!” All air leaves Shouyou’s lungs and he clutches at his stomach as if punched. 

Tobio turns on his heels and leaves the room. Shouyou doesn’t even hear the sounds of him putting on a coat and shoes. He can only hear the front door of their apartment slamming. 

Shouyou punches the couch pillow in anger and frustration, angry at his helplessness, anger at this feeling that has been festering over the last two days. He lets himself fall over on the couch curling into himself. But he doesn’t let the tears fall. Tobio’s words repeating themselves over and over in his head. 

‘I’m not an abuser’. 

 

The small man is still laying on the couch when his boyfriend returns. After taking off his shoes and coat he stalks over to him and looms over Shouyou. 

“Get up,” he orders, turns on his heels and disappears into the bedroom. Shouyou gets up slowly, slightly uncertain and unsure of what is going to happen. Tobio’s unreadable eyes directed towards him before he turned over, are making him nervous now. 

The taller man returns with a few pieces of rope and lets them drop on the coffee table. “On your knees,” he says steely, and goes back to the bedroom not even waiting whether Shouyou submits to his command or not. 

Isn’t this what he has been wanting all along, the smaller man muses. But he is uncertain because this is usually not how they do this. They usually discuss what they are going to do together. This new situation was a bit frightening to him but he decides to go along with it without asking any questions. He feels as if he is walking on a tightrope with his dominant right now so it will be better to just obey right now. 

As he settles on his knees he tries to sink into a submissive headspace. But he pays too much attention to what kinds of sounds are coming from the bedroom to really let himself go. He is highly alert now, but at least the sick feeling in his stomach is receding.

Tobio returns again and puts a few of their impact tools next to the rope. Shouyou’s eyes widen. Is he going to use all of these on him tonight? He swallows. He _has_ been asking for this, hasn’t he?

“Take off all of your clothes,” Tobio commands. 

No matter how often they have done this before, Shouyou feels vulnerable so completely naked against the fully clothed tall man. He looks towards the floor not wanting to show his thoughts to his partner. 

Wordlessly his dominant steps behind him and before Shouyou knows it his wrists are tied together in his back. Tobio pulls him into a standing position and begins to tie a simple harness across his chest that encases the small man tightly. The tugging and pulling of rope against his bare skin make him shiver. He closes his eyes a few times. Rope tends to send him into a meditative space where his only concern is the rope on his skin and where his lover will touch him next. The impact tools lie forgotten on the table. 

Some time must have passed because before he knows it, he is pushed back against the soft couch and he is told to roll on his stomach. The position is quite comfortable and the smaller man relaxes into the bonds of the rope. Next are his feet, that are tied together. Finally, Tobio pulls his feet up and connects the rope of his feet to the chest harness so that he effectively can’t do anything anymore. He guesses that that is the point. 

What is going to happen now? Shouyou remembers the impact tools on the table. But tied up like this, it will be hard to reach anything, won’t it? Nervousness returns to him. But his skin is not crawling anymore, his only focus on his dominant. 

His dominant sits down on the floor so that he is eye to eye with his submissive. 

“I’m not going to use any of these tools on you tonight,” he says to Shouyou. 

Shouyou’s chest is impossibly tight and before he knows it tears are falling down his face and into the cushions of the couch. He robs awkwardly away from his dominant’s intense gaze and turns his head so that he can’t see him cry anymore. Shouyou is shaking in his ropes. 

“Shh,” Tobio pets his head and sits down on the couch, caressing his skin with his free hand. 

It feels like an eternity until Shouyou is calm again. There is no way to brush away his tear tracks. He wishes he could hide away his shame but it all lays bare for his lover to see. There is nowhere to hide his stupid feelings. 

“Shouyou, what happened at the game was not your fault. We are professionals, we have lost games before. You have not been like this since losing at Karasuno. What is so different about this one?” 

If the small man had any tears left to cry again, he would certainly start to cry again at these words. He hiccups a few times and tries to gather his thoughts. The chest harness feels constricting rather than comforting right now. 

“They have not asked me yet to renew my contract and… maybe that was our last tournament playing on the same team with you. I wanted to win so much…” his last words almost a whisper. A dry sob escapes him again.

“Oh,” Tobio sounds surprised. Shouyou turns his head again to see his dominant’s reaction. “I hadn’t even thought about that,” Tobio admits. Hinata grunts, “yeah, you contract has been renewed already…”

“There is still some time yet, so don’t worry so much about what may or may not happen,” Kageyama says. “What concerns me is that you have it in your head that I will punish you for something that you had no control over. I will never do that, do you understand?”

“Yes, Tobio,” Shouyou drops his eyes towards the floor in shame. His irrational behavior over the last few days catching up to him. The words that have been thrown at him before, that Tobio is not an abuser, echo in his mind. When his lover phrases it like this, he realizes that he has been unfair towards his partner, not even properly knowing what he has been asking of his lover. 

“And I want to make another thing absolutely clear,” Tobio says. “Look at me while I speak!” he barks at his submissive when he notices that Shouyou has turned his eyes away. His eyes shoot up at him at once. 

“I call the shots. You may ask nicely for a session, but demanding it and expecting me to always do what you want is not how this works. I’m always open for discussing things and I _do_ want you to tell me if you need or want something. But whether you get it or not, that is up to me. Is that clear?” 

Shouyou can feel the shift again. He is sad to have disappointed his dominant so much and vows to himself to please his Master again, in whichever capacity possible. Whatever is going on in real life, he will try to not take it out on his partner anymore or expect him to fix it. And finally, the feeling he has been seeking all along, overcomes him. All the unease and anxiety that has been building up in him drops off. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Shouyou recognizes every single word in this phrase as absolute truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter than the last one. This scene popped up in my head and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
